goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
CanadianScout
CanadianScout is a GoAnimate user on YouTube. He created his YouTube account sometime in September 2012, but was inactive until late 2014. He is best known for creating popular GoAnimate series such as Five Nights at Jack Paul, which saw its first episode on December 17th, 2015. On March 1st, 2017, CanadianScout announced the end of his GoAnimate career, only to resume it 4 months later and continue to make content. Confirmed by him, he will continue making GoAnimate content until the Adobe Flash Player gets discontinued in 2020. After that, he will most likely move on with his life or find another software to continue making content. Looks CanadianScout's GoAnimate avatar was first seen on September 20th, 2015 in "GoAnimate COLLAB - The Librarian's Restaurant part 1". He is seen wearing a blue jacket with a yellow bow tie, dark blue pants, and red shoes. First re-design On November 16th, 2015, after the terrorism events in Paris, France, CanadianScout has decided to change his look to support the residents impacted by the terrorist attacks. He changed his bow-tie with a blue tie, his blue jacket for a red one, and his pants became brighter. He kept this look until January 18th, 2016. Second Re-design On January 18th, 2016, CanadianScout made the decision to change his colors into more Canadian Flag-based colors. This new look was first seen in "[72 subs special Good GoAnimate videos tips UPDATED VERSION]". His tie and pants were changed to red, his jacket was changed to white with a red tie, and his shoes were changed to the color blue. 2016 summer look On July 15th, 2016, CanadianScout made the decision to use a new look for the summertime, but the avatar was only used in his videos for nearly a month. The summer avatar was first seen in "CHANNEL RENEW". His hat was replaced with a backward-facing cap, his jacket & tie were changed with a white polo shirt, and his pants were replaced with red shorts. On August 2nd, 2016, CanadianScout uploads a video in which he states that he regrets his nasty behavior, depression from backlash from angry fans, and had a strong want to bring everything back to his roots. In "Hello and welcome! (2016 channel trailer)", his summer look was removed entirely and was changed to his second re-design look. Business Friendly look On September 2nd, 2016, CanadianScout made the decision to make himself a Business Friendly avatar, with the goal of replacing his Comedy World avatar. This was likely done due to the removal of Comedy World on July 26th, 2016. On September 3rd, 2016, CanadianScout decided to make 3 avatars and let his fans vote on which one they preferred. After 2 days of voting, the 3rd avatar option won, with a total of 30 votes out of the total 57 votes. Quickly after the poll, he stopped using his Business Friendly avatar. 2017 summer look (present look) Not so long after coming back from a 4 month break which began in March of 2017, CanadianScout made the decision to give himself another summer look. However, instead of using the the older summer look, he made the decision to create a brand new one from scratch. This time, he kept his original hat. He changed his white suit to a white and red polo, changed his pants to shorts, and began to wear sunglasses. He also has an electronic gear in his ear. Unlike the 2016 summer avatar, the 2017 summer ended up receiving positive feedback from the community. To this day, CanadianScout still uses this look, even during Winter. 4 month break from GoAnimate On March 1st, 2017, CanadianScout posted a long message to his Google+ community, saying that he was done with GoAnimate. CanadianScout affirms that due to the subscribers, ratings, and his views decreasing non-stop, his channel went downhill. He also admits he didn't upload for a while because he thought people only cared about Baby show character videos, which were popular at the time, though it made him upset. He also mentioned he was bored of making GoAnimate videos. Surprisingly, CanadianScout admitted he still loves his fans, and that he always would. He also thanked them for all of the support since 2015, which was the first year CanadianScout was active on GoAnimate. During his break from GoAnimate, several new GoAnimators appeared out of nowhere (a couple during their commenting stages before beginning to make videos), such as Wolfgang Does Vyond, NathanWin7587, and several others. When these new GoAnimators joined, they were in the time period in which CanadianScout was inactive. After CanadianScout left GoAnimate, his channel had been inactive for 3 months. Many GoAnimators commented on his videos anxiously confused on whether he'd return or not, also commenting on the fact that his channel was rotting to death. On June 8th, 2017, CanadianScout finally uploaded a new video which updated his fans on the situation about his GoAnimate career ending and making a response to his friend, Soulz Studios, who wanted him to come back. In the same video, CanadianScout stated he would rather make Garry's Mod or Source Filmmaker Animations, which changed just over a month later. Exactly one month and one day later, on July 9th, 2017, CanadianScout made the decision to go back making GoAnimate videos, even if he had no intention of doing those ever again. At this point, CanadianScout gave his channel a rebirth. Decline / Mark Animations era In late October / early November 2017, CanadianScout noticed his channel's declining state, which made him upset. He then started to think that it was because his fans would rather go watch Official shitty game review videos instead of his recent content, which caused him to come up with an idea, which was to restart from scratch. He then proceeds to create a new channel named "Mark Animations", where he uploads a video explaining who he really is, and how disappointed he is to see how his channel has come to. Changing his mind After the first video was uploaded on the new channel, no other videos ever came out on it, leaving it completely abandoned. On November 8th, 2017, CanadianScout uploaded a video on his main channel, explaining his whole depression behind his channel's decline and the new channel idea. He then admitted he tried to abandon his main channel, and tried to get recognized for who he truly is, not for the Shitty game videos he had made since 2016. He then realized how far his channel got, and how hard he had worked to get his main channel to 3K+ subscribers, despite the drama he had to deal with. In the same video, CanadianScout officially announced the end of his most popular series, Official shitty game reviews. After the video was uploaded, Canadian's channel has seemed to regain popularity, despite he doesn't upload as frequently as he used to. Other social media CanadianScout uses Facebook page & Google+ community ‎On June ‎27th, ‎2016, CanadianScout opened up a Facebook page, so he could share it with his fans. The page stayed open only for a few days, until it got replaced by a Google+ community. On July 5th, 2016, CanadianScout announced his new Google+ community, along with the closure of his Facebook page. After its announcement, CanadianScout's community had gained members very quickly. Despite its popularity and large members gain, CanadianScout ended the community's support in May 2018. However, in late 2018 / early 2019, the community regained support once the Google+ shutdown was announced. Despite the fact CanadianScout announced that he wouldn't post on it anymore, he has been posting updates about Google+'s closure on it while the last few months. On April 2nd, 2019, the community has officially shut down permanently, along with the rest of Google+, marking the end of an era. Discord On February 3rd, 2018, CanadianScout uploaded a new teaser for his movie; Alison's Eventful Life. At the end of the video, an announcement was made of a brand new Discord server, which is a moderated chat room for CanadianScout's fans and friends. As of May 26th, more than 123 people have joined the server (Including CanadianScout, the owner). On November 3rd, 2018, CanadianScout deleted the server and replaced it with a new one, which can be found here: https://discord.gg/9m59pjV. The second server was then closed in late-January 2019. He has a private server for trusted members now. CanadianScout's Pack V2 On November 1st, 2018, CanadianScout decided to discontinue his Discord server due to many events related to drama, continuous spam and flood, corruptions, and rule-breaking. However, he announced the opening of a new and improved version of it. On November 3rd, 2018, CanadianScout opened his new server to the public, and in same time, ends support for the original server. CanadianScout's original server lasted for exactly 9 months. (February 3rd, 2018 - November 3rd 2018.) On January 26th, 2019, CanadianScout officially discontinued his second server for his own good and everything he had to go through since its opening, and ended its support the same day. CanadianScout's pack V2 had lasted for approximately 3 months. (November 3rd, 2018 - January 26th, 2019) The "Wumby" situation On November 6th 2018, 3 days after the opening of CanadianScout's Pack V2, a user named "Wumby" joined the server and started to bring up an argument about someone saying racial slurs in the chat room. Due to big arguments and insults brought up because of this, CanadianScout decided to mute him. Unhappily, Wumby private-messaged CanadianScout and calls him out for muting him and not doing anything about the racist person. CanadianScout later explained that the incident happened a few days ago and that the argument was brought up for no apparent reason. A few minutes later, the same user rejoined the server with an alternate account to evade the mute and shared a video exposing CanadianScout for his lack of actions in the server, and claims that he was "supporting racism". He has been trying to get everyone to watch the video and go against him, despite Canadian saying that he doesn't support racism. On the video, CanadianScout has been commenting and replying to other people's comments, only to get attacked by them even more. Fed up with the whole event that happened, he decided to let his friends run the server for a while and leave it, but it didn't take long for him to come back, as some people helped him and gave him advice, which made him feel better. After that situation, Wumby was never seen again by CanadianScout anywhere, and has been permanently banned from the server for trying to ruin his reputation, lying about him, and getting people to attack him. Twitter account On January 15th, 2018, CanadianScout opened up a Twitter account, but laid inactive until April 3rd, 2018. Series / movies made by CanadianScout Official Shitty Game Reviews Official Shitty Game Reviews was the most popular series on CanadianScout's channel. The series revolved around different characters (Melinda, Alison, CanadianScout, Gaby, Eugenie, Amelia, and Anna) playing broken, glitchy, and nonfunctional video games. While playing the games, the characters would often rage, getting confused, and getting scared by many errors occurring inside of those. The most appearing video game character is Jack Paul, a stock Business friendly character with a white suit, with a blue tie, and black pants. He has become very popular from his two video game series; Five Nights at Jack Paul's, and Jack Paul simulator. He is also known for his famous quotes; "ALRIGHT COAST IS CLEAR!", and "OH NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!". End of the series Despite the series' success and popularity, the last OSGR episode came out on August 10th, 2017. After that, no more episodes of the series ever came out. On November 8th, 2017, CanadianScout sadly announces the end of the popular series, and states that it got old, and wanted to move on to other content. Rise of the UTTPs Rise of the UTTPs was brought up by CanadianScout on October 6th, 2016. The series revolved around an evil woman (Amelia) trying to take over the city, by turning all of its inhabitants into butthurt, angry, and evil versions of themselves, also called "UTTP members". The series lasted three episodes, until CanadianScout decides to cancel it, on October 31st, 2016. He states he didn't want the UTTP members on YouTube to attack him because of the series, which was made in the purpose to make fun of them. He also explains how the plot became flawed and was turning into a fairy tale show, like "Once Upon a Time". After that announcement was made, he uploads the unfinished 4th episode, which left more evidences about the flawed plot. The series then remained untouched. GoAnimate Laziness On October 11th, 2016, CanadianScout brings up a new series called "GoAnimate Laziness", which was unfortunately the most infamous series on his channel. GoAnimate Laziness was just a series revolving around *VERY* lazy made videos, including constant "neutral emotion", sliding characters, slow movements, lack of soundtracks and sound effects. As explained by CanadianScout, this series was a parody of the GoAnimate community, which often makes effortless GoAnimate videos. Only two episodes of this series came out before getting cancelled. Cancellation of the series As CanadianScout uploads the series' 3rd episode, he later takes it down due to its mediocre rating. (8 dislikes, 1 like) After that, the series was cancelled, due to people getting tired of it. It was later proven that the 8 dislikes were actually all from the same person, which was influenced to "dislike-spam" CanadianScout's videos. That didn't change the fact CanadianScout wanted to move on from this series. Like Mother, Like Daughters On February 20th, 2019, CanadianScout uploads a video called "The Mind Reader" on his channel. The video is about a young lady named Jenna '(which is revealed to be Anna's and Emily's cousin) getting fired from her doctor job for failing several surgeries. To help her, Emily decides to take her to her friend named Jason, a man who possesses mind-reading powers. But after the "mind-reading session", the episode ends with a plot-twist, starting a 5 episodes mini-series. According to CanadianScout, the video was never supposed to bring up a new series, but he decided to do it for his fans. Full playlist: ☀https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjXJx1BqRhGCsVMQge9vxWPngJ2iIxfGR Movie & Copyright issues On April 23rd, 2019, 7:00 PM, CanadianScout premieres the full series in one video, making it a second movie next to Alison's Eventful Life due to its length (1:11:15). Unfortunately, a few hours later, CanadianScout gets a copyright claim for a part of the video, for an unknown reason. Upon his realization the next morning, upset, CanadianScout expresses his feelings on Twitter and Discord, and doesn't know what to do. He tries to tweet to Youtube about this, but they didn't respond back. He also attempted to file for a dispute, but none of the reasons listed were applying to his situation, and when filing a dispute, it is required to check a box where it says "'I understand that filing fraudulent disputes may result in termination of my Youtube account.", threatening his channel more than anything else. CanadianScout also tried to mute the part that was claimed, but all it did was break the comments section. At the end of the day, he decided to take down the video and re-upload it. The claimant was "SME" for a song titled "Real One - Chris Brown X Tyga feat. Boosie Badazz", and due to that, the video has been monetized by the "copyright owner", resulting in no ad revenue for CanadianScout. This was clearly a misunderstanding, as the scene only contained a walking sound effect, an Apple Opening Ringtone, and Jenna responding by saying "Hello?". Obviously, the Youtube copyright bots are to blame. CanadianScout tried to reupload the video, but without success; The video was still claimed by the same claimant. Due to that, he was forced to change the walking and ringtone sound effects and re-render the whole video. As of April 25th, 12:00 PM, the video / movie is re-uploaded, fully monetized. Movies The Fate of GoAnipaulis On July 31st, 2017, CanadianScout decides to bring up a new series called "The Fate of GoAnipaulis" after the older ones he failed. Approximately one month later, on August 21st, CanadianScout decides to turn it into a movie instead of another series. The production has then started on September 2nd. As of September 26th, 2017, CanadianScout states that the movie is already 27:31 minutes long. On January 29th, 2018, CS states he hasn't worked on the movie for a while, because of the plot holes and the fact he had to restart it from scratch. The release date and the fate of the movie was not yet determined. In May 2018, the movie was officially cancelled. The unfinished version of the movie was released on August 12th, 2018. Alison's Eventful Life On December 27th, 2017, CanadianScout uploaded a QnA episode on his channel, in which he mentions a new movie he is planning, despite the production of The Fate of GoAnipaulis. In the same video, he states The Fate of GoAnipaulis is his priority before starting to work on the new movie. On January 29th, 2018, CanadianScout officially announces the new movie, and decides to postpone the Fate of GoAnipaulis because of the major plot holes it had. On February 3rd, 2018, a teaser for the movie is released on CanadianScout's channel, along with the opening of his new Discord server. As of May 2nd, 2018, the movie's length is 50 minutes long, which has exceeded the length of the Fate of GoAnipaulis. On July 17th, 2018, the movie finally makes its way to YouTube. It has gained over 800 views and over 60 likes the day after its upload, and very positive feedback from viewers. Like Mother, like daughters the full series combined in one video. (Read above for more informations) Relationships with other users/Real life people Real life people Gaby Gaby was CanadianScout's girlfriend. They first met in high school in late 2011, and started dating on September 30th, 2014. They shared an excellent relationship, they had each other's back constantly, and Gaby gave her full support on CanadianScout's YouTube channel. Gaby always supported CanadianScout when he had any problems that occurs in his life, whether it's personal or on YouTube. On August 5th, 2018, Gaby contacted Canadian Scout to end their relationship, as she prefers to be friends with him more than being his girlfriend. While upset, Canadian Scout agrees with that, and states that he was thinking the same thing. CanadianScout's and Gaby's relationship lasted for 3 years, 10 months, and 6 days. (1405 days) Eugenie Eugenie was one of CanadianScout's best friends. They liked to talk each other via messenger to share their interests, talk about real life issues, and sharing their opinions on people they despise. Despite their arguments and fights with each other, everything always ended up well. In August 2017, she started going missing, as CanadianScout and his friends were unable to contact her in over a month. On September 7th, 2017, Eugenie returns to social media, announcing her departure from it, which was Canadian's only way to contact her. However, she still appears in some of Canadian Scout's videos. Category:Characters Category:Users Category:YouTubers Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:1999 Births Category:Adults Category:GoAnimators